1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy device that can leave liquid footprints as the device is moved along a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
There has existed many toys that can be rolled or pushed across a surface. For example, there are toy vehicles that resemble a car or truck which have wheels that rotate and allow the user to move the vehicle along a floor. These vehicle type toys often incorporate lights or sounds that simulate a real car or truck. Playskool, Mattel Inc. and Tomy have marketed toy vehicles that incorporate figures which "pop" out of the device as the toy is pushed along a surface.
Tiger Electronics Inc., has marketed a series of toy devices under the trademark RUNAROUND PALS. The Tiger toys are constructed to resemble an animal that moves in a "life-like" fashion as the device is pushed along a surface. For example, the Tiger product line includes a rabbit-like toy marketed under the trademark HOPSY, which hops as the device is pushed along a sidewalk or other surface. Tiger Electronics also markets a toy under the trademark SCAMPS. SCAMPS is a dog shaped device that wiggles as the toy is moved by the user. The movement of SCAMPS resembles the movement of a real dog, so that a child can push the device and "pretend" that he is walking a dog.
There has also been marketed a movable toy by Playskool under the trademark BUBBLES THE PUP. BUBBLES THE PUP is a dog-like device which can be pulled along a surface and emit bubbles upon the depression of a switch. Playskool has also marketed a similar airplane toy that emits bubbles as the plane is moved through the air.
Fisher-Price has marketed a toy under the trademark BUBBLE LAWN MOWER. The Fisher-Price toy is constructed to resemble a lawn mower which emits bubbles as the device is pushed along a surface. Although all of the above described movable devices provide additional amusing features, none of the toys of the prior art leave a footprint on the moving surface. It would therefore be desirable to provide a toy that would leave a footprint or pattern as the device is moved on a surface.